1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof and, in particular, to a projection device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of display technology, when a large display frame is required, a flat panel display needs to have a commensurate size. However, a projection device with a smaller size can form a large display frame on a screen. As a result, a projection device has advantage in the occasion where a number of people watch the display frame together, such as conference, briefing or movie watching. Therefore, the projection device has an irreplaceable status in the area of display technology.
In a conventional liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) projector, an unpolarized beam is polarized and then travels to an LCOS panel. The LCOS panel reflects the polarized beam and modulates the polarization state of the polarized beam. A polarizing beam splitter then blocks part of the polarized beam having a polarization direction and traveling from the LCOS panel and allows another part of the polarized beam having another perpendicular polarization direction to travel to a projection lens. When the unpolarized beam is polarized and passes through the polarizing beam splitter, the optical efficiency of the LCOS projector is considerably reduced. For a conventional color filter LCOS projector, its optical efficiency is about 3-4%.